Night Fury Queen
by WolfMoon532
Summary: Several years after Hiccup and Toothless brought together Vikings and Dragons, a new rider shows up. But Kara's got a secret life that is soon brought to light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing that marked me as 'different' was that I did not like dragons. When I was five, I was to pick an egg containing a dragon, which I would raise. Instead of choosing, I pushed all the eggs away and stormed out.

Thirty years ago, Vikings and dragons had gotten along thanks to this guy named Hiccup. Him and his dragon, Toothless, 'saved' the Vikings and now dragons were considered pets. However, like I said, I did not like dragons.

Oh yeah, I'm Kara. I'm fifteen; my hair is black and long, like most Vikings. My eyes are green, unlike most Vikings. My mother says they are dragon eyes, I hate when she brings it up. My father works as a dragon trainer.

He trains dragons and handlers and teaches them how to care for one another. Me, I try to get away from my home as much as possible. It reminded me of all the dragons. And if I recalled right, not too long ago, dragons and Vikings were sworn enemies.

Now when you stepped through your door a dragon was there to greet you. As I walked out of my village, the day my life changed forever, my friend, Ivar, a well built blacksmith's son, flew over.

He was Hiccups son, a reason I don't like liking him. His hair was blond like his mothers, Astrid, and his eyes brown, like Hiccups.

Oh another thing you should know, no rider has been able to find a second Night Fury. Toothless is the only Night Fury that is known to exist.

Although I hate dragons, Night Furies I love. They fly with such grace and beauty or I should say Toothless does since I've never seen another Night Fury. And they are so human like its scary, not that I've ever seen another one.

Anyway back to Ivar, he landed next to me on his red Nightmare dragon, Inferno.

"Hey, where you going?" he called hoping down and running after me.

"Anywhere away from these dragons." I said speeding up toward the woods, he kept up.

"Why do you hate dragons so much?" he called. I stopped and turned.

"I don't hate them," I paused. "I just didn't grow up liking them."

"Just because no dragon would accept you as a master doesn't mean you gotta take it out on the species." I stopped and glared at him, grabbing his armor and yanking him to my face.

"Listen, I don't give a dragons dung what anyone says. _I_ rejected those dragons, don't forget that." I threw him to the ground and his dragon roared at me. I glared at both, turned and ran through the forest.

I was tough, hard-headed, and still knew how to be attractive (I think). I knew that dragons weren't pets, no matter what everyone in my village said. I was a natural Viking.

I admit I lied, no dragon accepted me, but that was because I refused to accept them too. And I also admit I should have brought some sort of weapon with me when I went into the woods. Not all dragons are friendly to us, some can hold grudges.

I usually hide in my secret cavern when I hid from the village. No one can stumble across it because you have to move a boulder just to find the cave entrance. Then you follow several different paths, and then you finally come to a clearing with a lake, waterfall and a secret back exit.

It took me years to find, and countless hours of taking wrong turns down dead ends before I found it. Today I went there again. This is where, a year ago, I met Eclipse. Eclipse is no ordinary dragon, she's a Night Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I also admit, I should have told someone about her. But I didn't want to. She was my secret; I didn't want anyone to know about her for fear that _they_ would be harmed. Eclipse is not like Toothless, she is very ferocious and will kill on sight should she feel she needs to.

I meet her when I discovered the cavern a year earlier. I had finally stumbled upon the hidden area. When I poked my head in, I was almost killed by a fireball.

The Night Fury with eyes of red (which is how I got her name, black pupils with red around it) stared at me. She growled and I sneered. Her ears went back and her eyes were wide. She seemed to purr, by my guess she liked my ferocity.

I reached a hand to my knife and she snapped at me. I left and the next day I returned with fish. After a month or so she started to trust me enough to let me pet her. After another five months I was able to ride her.

I had climbed into the cavern holding a basket of fish and after she ate I rubbed her. Then she swooped me onto her back and she took off. I had never taken lessons so I was able to not fall after the first five or so times.

So now I visited her in secret, and every night we went out for a night time ride. In the day we would have been easily spotted, so that's when we relaxed, fished, slept, or I practiced sitting on her back.

Today when I got in there she raced over, eager to fly. One thing we both shared was our attitude, which I loved. When I shook my head to basically say "It's not dark yet" she huffed out some smoke and lay down by the lake.

I sat next to her and found the fishing pole I had hidden in some bushes; I learned my lesson about leaving it out around a dragon with a temper.

I threw the line in and scratched Eclipse behind her ear.

"What am I going to do with you?" she cocked her head. "I can't keep you cooped up in here forever, but if I let you out, you might go on a rampage." I sighed.

"We could always leave." I laughed, harshly. I had the thought several times but I could never actually commit. Where would I go? I looked at Eclipse as if she had the answer. I looked at our emergency exit tunnel, no light came in.

"Time to fly, Eclipse." I said climbing onto her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riding a Night Fury bare back is not easy. I know first hand, fun but not easy.

To conceal our secret I had my special outfit. It was a pure black body suit, completely flame proof with a mask revealing only my eyes with black boots. The outfit was made by my mom because she thought I would try and get a new dragon, or that I was going to help my father.

I wore the suit under my clothes at all times just in case, but when I fly I wear only the suit. I pulled the mask out of my bag. I was about to slip my mask on but I checked my reflection in the stream. I gasped as I realized when I wasn't wearing my mask I looked beautiful; the body suit hugged every curve.

I never really cared how I looked.

But the outfit made me feel beautiful. I had a large chest, long legs, with muscles hidden everywhere. I shook my head and braided back my hair before hiding it in the mask then I pulled it over my face. I glanced in the river. Better, I thought with a nod.

After I climbed onto Eclipse she ran through the emergency exit tunnel. We came out the side of cliff covered in vines, concealing our secret. The tunnel was impossible to get to on foot and if you flew, vines made sure it looked like nothing was there.

We shot out and we flew through the night sky, concealed by clouds and shadows. We flew by the forest first then over the village and all around the island.

When I flew I felt one with Eclipse. As we flew over the village I saw something I dread. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they were about to fly directly toward us.

"Eclipse!" I whispered. "Get us out of here!" she saw them coming and we shot away at lightning speed. I turned and they followed.

"Jeez, I think they know were here, but he doesn't seem to know what you are." I turned, pulling my mask further down. "Come on, try and follow us, hero!" I called to him. We shot into the clouds and stayed only in the darkest parts.

"Who are you?" I heard Hiccup call. I made sure to keep Eclipse moving in the shadows. I caught a glimpse of them shoot by. I realized Ivar was with him riding Inferno. The two riders were in a visible area. I glided close enough so they could see my shadow.

"Who are you?" Hiccup called again. "What is it that you want here?"

"Nothing you could offer, hero." I called back making my voice gruff and more man-like. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck next to us, I heard the rain falling, and the area was lit. I knew they saw us.

"Night Fury!" Ivar gasped. Eclipse shot a ball of fire, just missing them. She never missed I knew that, that was her warning shot. We bolted out. "Wait!" they called. We flew faster. I turned and Hiccup was close behind.

"We gotta shake them." I whispered to Eclipse. She shot straight down, plunging into the water. Hiccup flew over, he didn't stop. He must have thought we were still in the air.

We flew out and we were back in the cavern, Hiccup and Ivar far behind. I pulled off my mask.

"Way too close." Eclipse nodded. She shook some water off and scratched in front of the lake. "I know, dinner time." Five minutes later I had a fire going and a pile of fish ready to be eaten by Eclipse or cooked and eaten by me. Afterwards I paced.

"So, we only have two options." I said Eclipse seemed to be ignoring me. "One, we wait and hope this blows over. Option 2, we leave now and don't risk anything." I plopped down. "Well, I guess we better start hoping for some luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

But luck wasn't on our side. The next day the village was buzzing about the mysterious rider and his Night Fury Hiccup and his son had encountered. I ignored everyone, keeping my head down.

At my house I filled a basket with enough fish to last a month.

Then I grabbed a bag full of knives, clothes, first aid junk, and anything else needed for a runaway. When I got downstairs I saw someone in my doorway.

"Ivar?" I said. He looked mad; his arms crossed his face cold.

"You heard the news?" At first I knew I looked baffled then I regained myself and spoke.

"Oh, yea, you and your dad got any leads." He shook his head.

"No," he glared at me. "But I saw the riders eyes." I tried not to look shocked. "They were dragon green." I cocked my head.

"Weird." I scooped up my basket and bag and walked past him. "Well, you let me know if you figure anything out."

"Where ya going?" I didn't turn, I couldn't face him.

"Same place as usual, some place far, far away from these dragons." He caught my arm, I spun and glared.

"You." He said, not like he had just figured it out, like he knew long ago. I pulled my arm away.

"Yea," I said backing up. "_I_ am going away." I said each word slowly like he was a baby who didn't understand.

"That scar." I stopped. "The one on your left eye. The rider had one exactly like that." I backed up another step. The scar was from one of my early encounters with Eclipse. It went directly over my left eye, and was white pink.

"Weird." I said before turning and running into the woods. He didn't call me, or follow. I was glad, but I was also sad.

When I got to Eclipse I knew she sensed what I planned. She got a drink of water, I fed her a quick fish, and then I climbed on her back. Did I really want this? I looked around the cavern that had become like my home.

So many memories, yet, I knew I didn't belong in this world. I belonged somewhere far away with Eclipse. Somewhere where she could fly any time of the day, however far she wanted for however long she wanted.

I tied the fish basket onto her and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked around one last time. _Would my mother or father miss me?_ Maybe. I had no friends or siblings. Nothing to worry about there, but—

_Would Ivar miss me?_ I shook my head.

"Let's go." I whispered into Eclipse's ear. And together we flew out of the cave, past my home, and over the sea. And not once did I look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't know how long we flew, but I knew at one point we stopped on some rocks and I fed Eclipse. Then we were off again. Hours later I realized Eclipse had a certain destination in mind. I saw an island not too far away. We dove toward it. As we got closer I realized black clouds swirled the island.

No, not clouds, they moved too fast. I looked closer and realized they were dragons, Night Furies. Hundreds of them. We landed on the beach and several came toward us. They sniffed us both and lead us toward a mountain at the center of the island. Several more Night Furies appeared, each more magnificent than the last. Some hung from trees, others flew or walked.

As we approached the mountain several crowded around us. Eclipse purred at some but as one leaned closer to me she snapped at it. Eclipse had grown protective of me the last year, I felt pretty safe on her back.

We were lead through a tunnel, light only by several flames on the ground. We came out into a large cavern and I gasped. It looked very much like where Eclipse lived, and several Night Furies flew around.

In the center, on a large pedestal-like rock, sat the biggest Night Fury I'd ever seen. Around its neck was a leather string necklace with a pendant with a lightning bolt and skull and cross bone in the center. A symbol for Night Furies.

Its eyes were bright yellow. It nodded to the group and they backed up. Then it nodded to Eclipse, she slide me off her back. I backed up and she nudged me forward with her tail. I stumbled up to the rock and bent down on one knee. He huffed out a breath and my hair blew back.

It lifted a foot and I tried not to flinch. Two claws came out and I almost ran. The dragon touched one claw to my forehead and poked itself with the other. The dragon then brought its foot toward my head.

When my blood touched the dragons green blood sparks shot from my forehead down my back and through my body. I couldn't move even though the pain that shot through me felt like a thousand bolts of lightning.

When the dragon moved its foot I fell forward. Eclipse caught me and helped me stand. I leaned on her head and faced the dragon, its pupils were wide.

"What was that?" I said.

"You have been blessed to understand us Night Furies and possibly other dragons as well." The head dragon said. I almost fell over as the voice came through my head. I actually screamed and held my head.

"Whoa, what did you do to me?!" I screamed holding my head. Eclipse rumbled as she purred. I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Speak, child." The head dragon commanded, I thought he was talking to me. I horrifically realized he spoke to Eclipse.

"You can truly understand me, Kara." I tried not to scream as a female voice spoke to my mind, I stood.

I tried not to sound scared; instead, I tried to be brave.

"Yea, yea I can understand every word you say." Her head touched my leg and she made that purring sound in the back of her throat. I rubbed her behind the ear.

"Child, there is a reason you were brought here." I looked back at the head dragon. "I am Goliath, Lord of the Night Furies. We have customs that were once quite similar to your own. We respected and worshipped gods, we grew up being taught to be ferocious, and when a dragon king grows old," He exhaled smoke.

"A brave human must take the place over the Night Furies, this human is most often a female, like yourself, and is always a Viking."

I nodded and waited. All the dragons stared at me waiting. Then it hit me in a huge wave of fear.

"Whoa, whoa wait, you want me as Queen." I sounded baffled.

Goliath nodded.

"As I grow old I must appoint a new ruler for my people. Eclipse, as you call her, has already proven your worth by you being able to tame her." I looked down at my dragon and she nodded.

"She shall teach you our ways, and when I die, you shall rise as the next ruler." The pendant glowed. He turned away and disappeared down a tunnel. All the Night Furies slowly left, leaving only me and Eclipse.

"So you only didn't kill me because you were ordered to test me." I was thoroughly insulted. I thought she had liked me and my attitude which is why I was able to ride her. The dragon looked a little sad.

"Kara, I did truly care for you, no simple Viking can tame a Night Fury."

"Hiccup did." I said crossing my arms and leaning on a wall. She growled.

"The dragon Toothless has been banished from here for years." I stood straight.

"What?" she looked like she had spilled a huge secret.

"Oh, um, well," she huffed. "Toothless once lived here, but he abandoned us for the other group of dragons." She growled and looked away. "The traitor gave away the location of our last nest!" I flinched at her fury as though it was directed at me. She straightened and her pupils widened again. "But that was long forgotten and we have thrived once again here." She smiled and rubbed my leg with her head. "Come; let your Night Fury training begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first Night Fury was raised by a Viking. I learned this my first day of training. I learned the entire history of Night Furies in a week, along with any 'rules' or laws they had. All were pretty basic but I knew the most important rule by heart: never reveal the Night Fury nests location. I never brought up the subject of Toothless again, I learned better.

However, just when I was starting to get used to the island, the Night Fury king died.

The first month I was there was when it happened. After twenty days I was allowed to roam the _entire_ island freely. As I did most Night Furies bowed their heads to me. I had gotten used to this.

I walked on the beach that evening and stared at the thunder clouds that constantly circled the island by the volcano in the center. The volcano was the nest itself.

I walked on the surf and thought of my old home. _Did Ivar miss me, or hate me? What about my parents? Had Ivar told Hiccup what he knew? _I shook my head in frustration. Suddenly I heard a roar. I turned and Eclipse was landing next to me.

"Eclipse?" I said startled.

"Kara! Quickly, he said to come now! Hurry!"

"Who? Who wants me?"

"Goliath, he's dying." I hopped on her back and she took off to the top of the volcano. I couldn't believe it. I knew it was coming soon, but I hadn't thought this soon. He had taught me so much and I had grown somewhat attached to him.

He was becoming like a friend to me. Eclipse flew into the side of the volcano and stopped at the large rock/bed where a large Night Fury exhaled large clouds of smoke. I hopped off Eclipse and ran over, putting a hand on his head.

"Child," he whispered faintly. "You must continue without me."

"Goliath," I said, petting him, I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away. "Please, don't die on me now, I'm not ready to become Queen. You have to stay, for all of our sakes. Don't leave." I whispered the last sentence; a tear ran down my cheek. He touched the hand that lay on the rock/bed.

"I have seen you learn child, you are ready. I sense it in you." I wiped the tear away. "Be brave, someday you shall understand why I choose you. Until that day," He touched my head with his claw again and his foot.

There was a scar from when he did this before. Goliath touched my head again but this time my body didn't burn. I felt power go through me. I could sense everything around me. My green eyes glowed with Goliath's and the pendent.

"Goliath," I whispered, as his breathing got hoarse.

"Protect our people. You now have my power, it's been passed down for generations, use it wisely." He lifted his head weakly and the glowing necklace fell. I picked it up and stared. "Wear it with pride," he took a long breath. "Kara, Queen of the Night Furies." He whispered before lying his head back down.

I stared down in horror. The sixty-eighth Lord of the Night Furies, Goliath, was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stood on shaky legs, squeezing the necklace. I took a deep breath and put the necklace on. It lay on my chest; I wore my black body suit, minus the mask. I turned to the Night Furies behind me. I looked straight at Eclipse.

"Goliath is dead." I said, as bravely as I could. "He knows we must move on. First, I would like Goliath to have the proper burial ritual. Eclipse, would you carry him." she nodded and walked forward. After we carefully placed the body on her back we walked up to the top of the volcano.

At the top I stood by the edge of the volcano mouth. "Night Fury goddess of death, guide our friend Goliath, former Night Fury Lord, to your palace where he shall find true happiness." I nodded to Eclipse and the body was dropped over the edge.

When it landed a column of smoke came up and drifted into the clouds, we (me, Eclipse, and the Night Fury gathered) all held our breath. When it disappeared lightning light up the sky and thunder boomed. We all smiled.

The goddess had accepted him.

After we journeyed back to the throne room, under the volcano, I turned to the Night Fury gathered. All of them were my people, and I was to protect them. I saw a Night Fury that stood out. Its eyes were bright yellow.

I nodded to him. "Are you—?"

"Goliaths son, yes, I am." I nodded. "I am Gust. I shall serve you in any way I can, as my father would have wanted me to." I smiled and turned to a blue eyed female next to him, one I had known well.

"Helga, what news do we have of the outside world?" she was our fastest Night Fury; she delivered news from the outside world.

"Madam," she stepped forward and bowed. "I traveled to the island you asked me to." When I had made friends with her I asked her to go back to my old home.

"The man named Hiccup is looking for our island. I also heard the reason he does this is because his son, Ivar tells him that he is sure this is where you are. They hope to find this island to 'free' you." I nodded and tried not to look scared. _Ivar told his dad he wanted him to get the village to look for me?_

"Thank you." She nodded. "They have no leads?"

"None that I know of, majesty." I nodded and pet Eclipse.

"Good," I thought about this. "This island is too far for any Viking to travel. And it's shrouded in storm clouds, not a good sign to them. This could roll over, however," then it hit me. "If he knew I was perfectly fine, he would move on."

"How will he learn this?" Gust said stepping forward. I pulled my mask out and looked down at it. "Majesty,"

"It's the right thing to do, I have to make things right."

"Then I'm coming." Gust said, puffing out his chest. "You'll need strength."

"I'm going too." Helga said, "You'll need speed."

"Then you'll have to take me." Eclipse said nudging my side. "I have those_and _brains."

"I could never leave you out." I turned to one of my advisor/bodyguards. "Olaf," the purple eyed Night Fury stood straight. "Take care of the nest until we return. We should be back in three days time." He nodded and pushed his shoulders back.

I turned to my small group, eager eyes, all ready to fly and help me. _All ready to die for you,_ a voice whispered. I pushed the thought down. "Let's fly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since I had just become Queen we had to wait until the next day.

I woke and all the preparations were made. I mounted Eclipse and pulled my mask on; my hair was braided back and sticking out the back.

Gust, Helga, Eclipse and me took off as soon as the sun came up over the ocean. We flew for hours, and as the sun disappeared the island came into view.

I had Eclipse drop me off in the woods near Hiccups home. The dragons flew over the island in the cover of night, when I whistled they would come. I snuck through the trees, not daring to breath. I got some luck. Ivar was outside, probably just about to go in, and Inferno was nowhere in sight. I removed my mask as he reached the door.

"Psst," I said as loudly as I dared. He looked around I peeked out from the tree. "Ivar." I said, he turned to me and squinted through the darkness.

"Kara." I could just barely hear. I nodded and looked around frantically. He walked—scratch that—ran over. I was in his arms in a second and he spun around. "It really is you!" he whispered loudly. "I knew you'd come home." he put me down and examined me, I frowned.

"Ivar, I'm not coming home." his eyes went wide and I grabbed his hand, he didn't pull away. "I'm happy where I am, happier than I've been in a long time. When I meet you when we were four, I was so happy. But," I paused and looked down at our joined hands.

"When you got Inferno, I was so jealous," I paused and took half a step back. "Now, I don't have to be." He looked up with angry brown eyes.

"It's that thing, isn't it?" He dropped my hand and pointed at my chest. I looked down and saw the Night Fury necklace was outside of my suit. "The Night Fury, the one you rode that night, it brainwashed you."

"Don't say that." I whispered, stepping closer to him. "If I was brainwashed I wouldn't still wish I could take you back with me. Please don't make this impossible for me." I whispered with tear filled eyes. His eyes softened.

"Back?" he said. I covered my mouth. "There's an island isn't there?"

"No," I whispered.

"Take me there and I can save you." He grabbed my hand and I clutched the pendant.

"I can't." I dropped his hand and took a step back. "I cant stay any longer. Promise me you'll forget everything; forget about me, my Night Fury. And most of all, forget I ever came here tonight." I took another step back. "Promise me."

"No. I wont forget, I can never forget you." He grabbed my hand, and stepped closer, I tried to hold back my tears—I was a horrible Viking. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked up, blinking the tears away.

"I love you, Kara, I can't ever forget you." He towered over me but his eyes were kind.

"Then come with me." I whispered. He leaned further down.

"Why? Can I just drop my life?" I nodded.

"I did." He leaned further down.

"Could I come with you?" I nodded again.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He smiled. "You never knew I loved you." I smiled and arched my head up.

"You never knew either."

"Knew what?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

I stood on my toes and was an inch from his face. "I love you, too." He smiled and his lips meet mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me higher. When we broke apart he was smiling.

"You ready to go?" he said before he smiled, I smiled back.

"You're really coming?" to answer he kissed me again. I smiled again. "You've thought it through?"

"I get to be with you, what more do I need to know?"

"You won't see your dad or your family." His smile went down on one side.

"I have to grow up some time." I grabbed his hand.

"Then let's go." I slipped my mask half on and whistled. Three black shapes came out of the clouds. They landed soundlessly and Gust growled at Ivar. I held a hand up.

"Majesty," Helga said cautiously.

"Please don't call me Majesty." I said automatically. I winced and Ivar looked at me.

"Majesty?" he said.

"Ivar!" we spun around and Hiccup and Toothless ran (or flew) over. "What are you—?" he stopped and saw my dragons. "Night Furies!" he yelled. I pulled my mask the rest of the way on and hopped onto Eclipse.

"Ivar," I said, he turned to me as villagers came out and ran toward us. I reached out a hand. "Are you with me?" he stayed silent for a second, then he grabbed my hand. When I pulled him up he leaned forward.

"Forever." He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled through my mask and we flew.

"Ivar!" Hiccup called hopping onto Toothless.

"Gust, Helga, go back to the nest, I'll led them away and meet you there soon!" they looked ready to argue but the other dragons were flying toward us.

They nodded and we were in the clouds. Gust and Helga flew away, undetected, while I made sure Eclipse made enough noise for Hiccup and the others to follow us.

She shot a warning ball at them and it grazed one dragon's wing. It roared and blew fire. We moved and hide in the clouds, Ivar clinging to me.

We kept to the shadows and took off the opposite direction of the nest. When we knew they weren't going to follow we made a U-turn and steered clear of the island.

After some hours I felt Ivar stir. I removed my mask and turned to him.

"You okay?" I asked over the wind, he looked up.

"Oh, yea, but," he looked down and sighed. "You're their _queen_?" I sighed and nodded.

"I can understand every word they say and can talk to them." I pulled my necklace out and showed it to him. "This is a symbol of power for the Lord of the Night Fury. In my case, I'm the Queen of the Night Fury."

He looked troubled, but not about this. "What are they going to do?" I asked, though I feared the answer. He looked to the ocean and exhaled.

"Their going to find the island and destroy it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"And you were planning on telling me this when?!" I yelled one out of anger and two it was hard to hear anything when you're flying over an ocean on a Night Fury.

"Well, I wanted to but we really didn't have time." I groaned with anger and disgust and turned to Eclipse.

"Eclipse, hurry we have to get there fast!" Her wings went up and I held on tighter. She shot off and within two hours we were on the beach. I hoped off and ran to the volcano, something felt off. When I got in there Eclipse and Ivar were close behind. I ran to the black figure lying on the cave floor.

"Gust," I whispered. His left wing and his snout bled and he looked weak. I looked up and Helga had a cut on her back.

"When we left one saw us, a red dragon, large and angry."

"Nightmare." I guessed and she nodded.

"Possibly, it tried to catch me but Gust got in front of him, oh Gust why?" she moaned nuzzling the tired Night Fury.

"My love," he whispered. _So there is a strange connection to them_, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry." I knelt down, and touched his head. As I did I realized a gift that Eclipse said some Queens had. I closed my eyes and touched his head.

My hand burned and I opened my eyes, it glowed. I kept it steady and the wounds closed up. Gust gasped and Helga purred, rubbing me. I moved my hand and Gust looked up. "Bless you, Majesty." I nodded and stood.

"He needs rest, but he shall live." Helga nodded and lay down next to him. As I turned she spoke.

"Thank you." I stopped and nodded. I went to Eclipse.

"We need to have a council meeting." She nodded and lifted her head. She let out a loud roar that echoed off the cave walls and through out the island. I turned to Ivar.

"You coming?" he looked at me, taking in every detail, and he nodded. I turned and toke a tunnel toward the core of the volcano.

The volcano was inactive so the core of the volcano, our headquarters, was only warm. Fifteen large Night Furies gathered around a large rock. Seven were the royal guard (body guard to the Lord), Gust and Helga had made it up here, and the other six were the wise priest/counselors (we didn't do anything without their okay).

All the priest/counselors had the same storm gray eyes (it looked like a real lightning storm in their eyes) because of the main god, (he was like Odin) who had storm gray eyes. The guards were buff with many different colored eyes.

I stood at the head of the table with Eclipse on one side and Ivar on the other. When the chatter died down I began.

"I have been informed that the Vikings will try to locate this island." The dragons all started talking quietly, I held up a hand. "We know that it will be almost impossible, however we will still need to take the necessary precautions.

I would like several Night Fury posted on patrol around the island at all times. Should they see a Viking ship you shall attack it from another direction. This will cause them to think the island is in another direction."

"What if this tactic doesn't work?" Olaf, who stood a couple seats down on my left, said. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"Should this fail we resort to the only possible scenario." I looked up. "We leave and find a new island, farther away this time." The dragons all started to argue.

Some thought this fine; others argued that this was our home and that we should fight for it. I slammed my fist down and the entire cavern shook.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, my eyes burned, all the dragons shrunk back. "If we fight we only provoke them more and we lose more than necessary. I know you think this is our home, but so was the other island. But," I looked at Eclipse, then at Ivar, and finally my gaze stopped on Gust and Helga.

"No, our home is where we all are. Our home is where this species thrives, I will force no one. However, those who shall remain loyal to your Queen I give my deepest respect." No one spoke. I stood straight and nodded. "Meeting adjourned." I turned and exited.

I made my way to the top of the volcano and stared at the clouds.

"Goliath, you gave me a power. I don't know what this power is, but please tell me." I fell to my knees. "I can't do this alone. You chose the wrong Queen, I wasn't ready, and I never will be."

A tear fell and my shoulders shook with frustration. Lightning light up the sky and I stared and saw something. I squinted but the wind picked up and rain blew in my eyes. Then I fell over and for the first time in my life, my world went black.

I shook my head and sat up on shaky hands. I looked around and saw I was on a cloud. I shook my head and tried to clear my vision, I looked up and gasped. A large Night Fury, larger then any I ever saw stood there. Its eyes were storm gray and lightning blue strips went up and down its body, on its wings, and on its tail.

"Kara, you are perfect for the Night Fury queen you must understand that." I sat up and gasped.

"Rolf, Night Fury god, born from the death of one of Odin's mortal children." He nodded.

"Your power is far greater than you can ever imagine."

"Power, what power? I'm just a Viking who was never able to obtain a dragon and got lucky to find Eclipse." I almost yelled. Rolf nodded.

"Yes, but the reason no dragon claimed you is because the Night Furies already had." I gasped. "You were destined to meet your dragon, destined to find this island, and destined to have your mate come with you." I blushed, Rolf lifted a foot and I leaned forward automatically.

"You are right not to fight. The time will come when you will know exactly what to do. Until then, let your true power come forward." His claw touched the scar on my forehead and I flinched but kept still.

Power went through my body and I felt like my inner body was on fire, but it was a calm, kind fire, comforting. I opened my eyes and Rolf was gone.

"Rolf!" I called. "What do you mean, when will I know? Rolf!" I looked around and realized I was falling, falling so fast.

I opened my eyes and rain continued to pour down. I sat up and my head pounded. I looked around and my head felt heavy. I lifted a hand to touch my head but something frightened me.

I didn't have a hand. What I saw was a black clawed foot with lightning blue strips.

I gasped and a puff of smoke came out of my fanged mouth. I had become a Night Fury, exactly identical to Rolf except for the fact that my eyes remained green.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I looked around but no one was around me. I paced and my wings flapped. I stopped and a thought hit me, I smiled and ran to the edge of the volcano and prayed it would work. I leapt over the edge.

Let me say this, riding a Night Fury is not as fun as _being_ the Night Fury. It was like riding but you told _yourself_ what to do.

My wings opened and I went into a glide. I flapped once and was in the dark storm clouds. I looked around and laughed (which came out as a bouncy kind of growl).

I was a flipping _Night Fury! _My happiness turned to horror when I heard someone call my name. No one saw me in the cloud so, at lightning speed (no pun intended), I dove into the thick jungle.

I landed soundlessly (shockingly, again no pun intended) and closed my eyes. _Come on, back to normal! _I screamed in my head. Then to my amazement my bones and skin morphed back into a human (thankfully I was dressed) in a split second. I gasped and smiled.

"Kara!" I turned and saw Eclipse flying down. "Here you are, thank goodness."

"What is it Eclipse?" I asked, I decided to keep my dragon thing a secret.

"After you left I went looking for you with that boy you brought. Then I received word that someone saw what looked to be the great Rolf." I frowned and looked away. She cocked her head and I smiled at her.

"It's a sign that we should stick with the plan." She smiled and I frowned, turning to the volcano. "Maybe Ivar should go back."

"But I thought you wanted him here." She said as we made our way through the jungle.

"I did, but, he never got the real _choice _to come here. I had no right to rip him from his home." I shook my head and walked faster.

"He made the choice, you know this." I snorted.

"I think I will ask him later and urge him to return, it may stop the Vikings if not slow them. Until then, don't say a word." I was looking at her and she swallowed, not looking at me. I turned and Ivar stood there with his mouth a gap. I swallowed like Eclipse and turned away.

"So I'm to be a martyr." He said frowning but he stood straight, his blond hair was flattened by the rain. _God he was an amazingly handsome Viking._

"Well, martyrs die for their cause; you would be more of a 'person willing to leave because they didn't think their plan through'." I mumbled. He raised a brow and crossed his arm. I breathed out.

"What do you want? An apology? 'Sorry I dragged you here but now that I've thought things through your no longer needed.' Okay then, I'm sorry for trying to put your life back on track!" I yelled my cheeks burning. He blinked, looking hurt.

"No, I just want you to know that I'm no coward. I'm staying here to help you and that's that." He put his arms back down and I blinked, blushing even more.

"You're willing to turn down the offer to return to your home, your family, and your friends?" I said pushing the blush away.

"You would do the same for me." he answered calmly.

"Because I had no one!" I yelled, then I calmed, closing my eyes. The rain seemed to silence, the wind ceased to blow, nothing made a sound. "I had no one back there. All I ever had was you, then Eclipse. Now I have a home, a family, I truly belong here." I said calmly. I felt Eclipse's head on my leg. For a while I had forgotten she was there.

"I never knew where I belonged either. All I know is that I belong with you and you with me." he answered. I looked up and he stood in front of me. "I've told you this once and I shall tell you a thousand times each day. I love you, you know that I do and I know you do too." I looked down but nodded.

"My home is _with _you, my family _is _you, my friend _you _again, too. You're my entire life. When you left I never gave up hope that one day we would meet again. And I swore that when I found you I would never, ever let you go again." Ivar hugged me and after a second I hugged him back. I realized later that Eclipse had left.

"If you don't want me here, I will go. I will do anything to see you smile, I will be anything to hear you laugh; I will give you anything your heart desires if it makes you happy. But you must answer this Kara, do you _really _love me?"

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. From day one I knew I loved Ivar, but I could never truly wrap my mind around it. But now I could. I knew I loved him, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days with him.

"I do love you, Ivar, I swear to any gods that may be up there. I never wanted you to go, I just wanted you happy." I whispered against his brown armor. I looked up and he was smiling.

He leaned down and his lips meet mine and for the third time in my life I kissed Ivar. I smiled but on the inside I frowned. _How will I ever explain that I can _become _a Night Fury?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We went to the volcano and to the throne room. I sat on a large chair like rock and Ivar stared at me. I looked at him and laughed.

"What?" I scooted over and pat next to me. He sat down and looked at me amused.

"When you sit here you look so…" he thought and I laughed again.

"In power?" I guessed. He lifted a brow and laughed.

"I was gonna say hot but that works too." I laughed and noticed two dragons walking in. I sat straight, it was Gust and Helga.

"Majesty, we've received word that the Vikings have set sail." Helga said, I sat back and thought.

"Dang it, I hoped we would have more time." I whispered to myself, and then I stood and spoke. "I want the island on high alert, every Night Fury not on patrol needs to be here. No one leaves the island, understood?"

"Yes, majesty!" they said together. They left and I paced. After a second I turned to Ivar and smiled.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted." His eyes were half closed but he fought it.

"Yeah, you do too." He mumbled, I laughed and helped him stand.

"Come on." I walked to the tunnel to the left of the throne and after a minute I was in the room where several female Vikings once lived when they were Queen. It had several fur pelts, a large bed, Viking helmets and armor.

I noticed my armor on a dresser but I ignored it. I set Ivar down on the bed and started to turn, but he grabbed my hand. I turned and smiled.

"I have to go on patrol."

"Don't leave me alone." He whispered not letting my hand go. I laughed quietly and sat by him.

"Your never alone, I'm always in your heart." I held his hand to my beating heart and he put my hand on his.

"And you in mine." He let my hand go but I knew he didn't want me to go just yet. I sat by him and brushed the hair from his face. The room was light by several glowing spots of hardened lava. It gave the room a quiet glow that made Ivar's hair golden.

"Kara," I looked down at him. "I cant sleep, too much has happened. It's too hard." I laughed again and brushed hair from his face again.

I thought about a lullaby I used to sing to Eclipse when she didn't want me to leave. I had made it up and sang it to her every night. I thought about this and hoped I was as good as a singer as Eclipse said I was. I started to sing.

_"Sleep, sleep my little angel,_

_No need to fight_

_Know that Odin watches you_

_Watches with all his might_

_Sleep, sleep my little angel,_

_Stay snug and tight_

_Know that Odin watches you_

_Watches you through out the night_

_Sleep, sleep my little angel,_

_And know that when you wake_

_Know that Odin watches you_

_Calm, like a peaceful lake."_

I held the last note and when I finished Ivar's eyes were closing. I kissed his forehead.

"You have the voice of an angel." He whispered. I blushed and kissed him once.

"Shh, sleep, I promise I'll return." I stood as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. I smiled and exited. When I entered the throne room once again, I saw Eclipse. She was smiling.

"Singing him your lullaby?" I blushed and nodded. "How about we fly on patrol?" I nodded and hopped on her back.

I put my mask on and we took off into the storm clouds. As we flew higher, and higher, and higher still, I inhaled then spoke.

"Eclipse," I called over the roaring winds. "I want to try something." She turned but I didn't look at her, instead I urged her higher, we were going straight up now. As soon as I could no longer see the ground I smiled.

"Here we go." I whispered. Then before I could think of the consequences I maneuvered my feet to Eclipses shoulders. Then, with all my might, I launched myself into a freefall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I let myself fall. My eyes were closed and I was going head first, but I let myself fall. My arms were at my sides but I lifted them to remove my mask.

I put it in a pocket and my hair blew in the wind. I heard a roar but I put my arms and legs straight to go faster. She was next to me.

"Kara! What are you doing?!" she said flying next to me.

"No! I know what I'm doing! Come under me when I tell you." I yelled to her. She flew by me but made no attempt to catch me, though I saw she desperately wanted to. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was a dragon, a Night Fury soaring through the skies.

I opened my eyes and I felt them burning. Not from falling, they literally looked like green flames. "Now!" I yelled. Eclipse came under me and I landed on her back.

"Awesome!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Eclipse roared and shot a fireball into the sky. We floated around the island and I squinted at the distance. A red dragon flew in our direction. I recognized it immediately.

Inferno.

I cursed.

I couldn't kill him because he was Ivar's dragon. But I couldn't leave him because he would find the island and tell the Vikings where we were. There was only one solution.

"Eclipse fly me down near those vines." We shot down. As we passed by I grabbed the longest vine I could find. I wrapped it around my hand and flew toward the red Nightmare. We flew above it and I launched off Eclipse and onto Inferno.

He bucked and I threw the vine through his mouth and back around to my hand, making reins. I pulled and he stopped bucking as hard. I steered him toward the island. But I knew something was going to go wrong, and it did. We flew in too fast. I pulled but Inferno didn't slow. So instead I got another idea.

"Eclipse! Go get our strongest warriors and bring them, quickly!" she nodded and flew to the volcano. I pulled on Inferno's reins and he pulled back, turning away from the volcano, and toward the forest. I tugged but he didn't slow.

We plowed head first into the trees, smashing down twenty yards of dirt, tree, and plants. I fell off and rolled a few feet from the struggling Nightmare. I stood on shaky feet and saw Inferno standing up, roaring. I ran over and grabbed the vine, I ran around Inferno's legs, wrapping the vine around his legs.

He fell over and I grabbed another vine. I wrapped it around Infernos body, tying his wings to his body. With another vine I muzzled his snapping jaws. I looked at my work, out of breath, as the Night Fury flew over.

They stared in awe and I smiled, nodding to the dragon.

"Get him and carry him to the volcano. We'll figure out what to do with him there." the warriors nodded and picked the dragon up onto their backs. We walked to the volcano.

As we got to the throne room I remembered whose dragon this was. The same Viking whose dragon now lay tied up in front of my throne. He was the same Viking whose mouth hung open in shock at the red Nightmare in front of us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ivar stared at the tied up Inferno. I bit my bottom lip and looked from Ivar to Inferno and back again.

"Um, I can explain." I said. Ivar turned to me and I stood straight. "I couldn't kill him because he's yours."

"Then you should have let him go." He said running over and putting a hand on Inferno's snout.

"If we let him go he would have revealed where we are." I insisted turning to Eclipse and the warriors. "Can you understand him, because I cannot?"

Eclipse nodded. "Not as clearly as each other, Majesty, but we understand." I nodded.

"I want him guarded 24/7, he doesn't leave anyone's sight. Eclipse, can you ask him what he was doing here?" she walked over and growled softly. Inferno made a rumbling in his throat.

"He said he was looking for Ivar." I nodded. I placed a hand on Inferno. Ivar hugged his snout.

"He was looking for you." I whispered to him. He looked up but I turned away. "Tell him Ivar is safe here." I told Eclipse. Another rumble and growl.

"He says we are evil." Eclipse whispered. "That we stole his master and brain washed him." I moved my hand. I closed my eyes, pushing down the burning desire to kill this dragon. _Was this the Viking side talking? Or the Night Fury queen in me? _I shook the thought away. I opened my eyes.

"Take him back Ivar." I said, turned away. I heard him stand.

"What?" I closed my eyes and tried to hide my tears.

"Go back with him," I rubbed my eye and turned to Eclipse. "Gather the Night Fury, you leave at dawn." She nodded and her and the warriors left. I didn't turn to Ivar.

"Go? Where are you guys going, and why do you want me to go?" he said. I blinked and pushed back my tears.

"I'm going to have the Night Fury go to a safe island. You go back to Berk where it's safe. Go back to your family."

"Wait, the Night Fury are leaving, where are you going?" I turned to Inferno and pulled out my knife from my hip. Ivar gasped and Inferno growled. I brought it to his feet and cut the ropes. Ivar stared at me and I finally looked him in the eyes.

"I'll stay here. I'm going to sacrifice myself to keep my people safe. It's my destiny as their Queen, I swore on my life to protect them."

"You're gonna leave them without a Queen, and me without you?" He said in disbelief. I grabbed his upper arm.

"Ivar, I told you before, you don't belong here. You're Viking, I'm Night Fury, it was never meant to be."

"I don't care, I love you and will follow you to the ends of the earth." I took a step back.

"If you loved me you'd listen." I turned away and walked to the throne rooms exit.

"Give me one good reason why." He said. I stopped and exhaled.

"One?" I said then I lifted my head and roared. My black and lightning blue wings came out of my back and I went full Night Fury. I turned to him. I roared at him. He took a step back. I turned human. "That's why! I'm a fire breathing monster okay?! Now go!" I yelled, behind me a lighting bolt light the sky.

I made only my wings come out, turned and ran through a tunnel, launching out and I taking off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the top of the volcano I looked to the skies and retracted my wings.

"Goliath, am I doing the right thing, sending our people away?" I said. The wind blue and a light blue shape appeared in front of me. "Goliath?" the ghost of Goliath stood in front of me, he nodded.

"Night Fury Queen, I offer you this wisdom. Should you send your people away forcefully, they shall live, but you will die. Should you keep them here some shall live, others will die. What do you choose to sacrifice? Your life or your people's lives?" I stared and sighed.

"Thank you; I understand now, and I know what I must do. But what do I do about Ivar?" I said. He laughed.

"Child, you must let him choose his fate. One way or another he can lose you, the question is, do you let him choose or do you command him?" I looked up.

"You're right, alright thank you Goliath." He nodded and I ran back to the throne room. My Night Furies were all there but they where wary around Inferno.

"My people," I said, walking to my throne, Ivar leaned on the arm rest and I smiled to myself. "I have made the decision to have you leave the island, at least until the Vikings leave." The Night Fury gasped and Eclipse shook her head.

"I will stay here and fight them. Goliaths son, Gust, Helga, and Eclipse will take over in my place. This is your Queens last request." The Night Fury stared and I made my eyes glow green. They nodded and turned. Each took off. Helga, Gust, and Eclipse were the last ones left.

"Go, please." I said, they nodded and Eclipse cuddled me, I hugged her.

"I love you, Kara." She whispered. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too, Eclipse." I whispered. She turned and roared, then took off. A tear fell and I turned, Ivar pet Inferno, then he pulled the vine off of his mouth. The dragon stood. I walked over and wiped the tear away.

"I'm staying." Ivar said. I nodded.

"Do you want to tell him goodbye?" I said, nodding to Inferno. He nodded. I turned away and walked to my room. I found my Viking armor and slipped it on my chest, legs and arms. I turned and Ivar wore his armor.

"You with me?" I said holding out my hand. He grabbed it.

"Till the end, my love." He answered. I pulled his hand and he fell forward, into my embrace. I hugged him and another tear fell.

"I love you, Ivar." I whispered as he stood.

"I love you more, Kara." He said, wiping the tear away. I lifted my head and my lips meet his. He wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him close. A horn sounded outside of the volcano. We broke apart.

"Lets go." I said, walking right into the jaws of death.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We stood at the top of the volcano and stared down at the Viking ships pulling up the beach. I lifted a hand. Lightning struck one of the ships. Ivar gasped.

"How did you—?"

"Night Fury queen power." I said. He nodded. I straightened my shoulders and my wings popped out. "You ready?" I said, holding out my hand. Ivar smiled at me and winked.

"How about afterwards you teach me how to talk to the Night Fury?" I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." I pulled him over and crushed my lips on his. We stared at each other. My free hand was on his cheek, his hand on mine. "I love you." I whispered. He kissed me again.

"I love you more." he said, a tear glistened in the corner of his eye. I wiped it away with my finger.

"Not possible." I said, smiling sadly. "Promise whatever happens, one day we'll see each other again. Whether we live or die, one day we'll see each other again." he nodded fiercely.

"I promise, and I will never let anything happen to you." I smiled and kissed his forehead, and then I grabbed him from under the arms and flew off. No matter what, I told myself, I will not let anything happen to him.

We landed on the beach and I retracted my wings. We slowly walked forward, our knives in our belts. We hoped that we could avoid the fight by talking first, but if it came to it, we would fight all of them. Together.

Hiccup walked, more of limped, forward with Toothless behind him. As he approached his thoughts hit me in a wave.

"Night Fury queen? Where are the Night Furies?" he said, sounding like a child and a grown man at the same time.

"Safe," I said only to him. Hiccup looked at me and I nodded to Toothless. "He's asking where the Night Furies are." He raised a brow.

"You can understand him?" Astrid walked forward. I glanced up and saw several dragons. I noticed they only brought about fifty men and women and a hundred dragons. They want peace too, I thought.

I nodded. "Quite easily, he may be an outcast but I still understand him because he is a Night Fury." Toothless growled.

"Outcast?!" he growled. I bore my fangs and he flinched, shaking his head.

"Cowards another word I would use." I said, directing it to both Hiccup and Toothless.

Astrid stepped forward. "Ivar?" she said in disbelief. I looked up and turned to Ivar, he side stepped forward but it only made him closer to me.

"Mom, dad." He said simply.

"Are you alright?" she said, not daring to step forward. He nodded.

"Not brainwashed, but," he turned to me, "Love does have me in its grasp." I blushed as he held my hand. Astrid and Hiccup gaped. Suddenly two figures stepped forward and I visibly winced.

"Mother, Father." I said not looking up. I looked exactly like them, but they both had brown eyes. My father was a large man named Fish Legs; he knew everything about dragons, even before there was peace between us. My mother was a small woman with long brown hair. She had a kind smile but her eyes told that she could go from kind to lethal.

"Kara, why? Why did you leave?" My mother said in a small voice. I kept my eyes down, refusing to answer.

"Look," I said, changing the subject. "The Night Fury are gone. They are peaceful creatures; it's just in their nature not to associate with Vikings. Please, go." I said, calmly but there was an order in my tone.

"Dad," Ivar said with pleading eyes. Hiccup looked away.

"It is obvious that the girl who was once Kara is gone. If we don't kill her she will turn on us." He looked up at us as my parents gasped. Ivar put an arm defensively in front of my midriff. "My son, please stand aside." Ivar sneered.

"Like hell I will." I put a hand on Ivar's shoulder.

"Ivar," I said gently. He turned and I sighed. "Ivar, maybe their right. Maybe it would be best if I was dead." He shook his head. "If I hadn't found Eclipse, none of this would have happened. If I hadn't have been born my parents could have had a normal kid, life could have gone on. If I had been born normal I could have gotten a dragon and we could have lived back on the island." Ivar touched my cheek as a tear glistened in the corner of my eye.

"Kara," he said gently. "I didn't fall in love with you because you were 'normal'. I fell in love with the girl who rejected the normal dragons. The girl who found and trained a Night Fury. Who became a queen and saved me. You are the most amazing, unique, funny, and brave girl I have ever meet. You are the girl I fell so madly in love with." He lifted my chin with his finger. "You, my Kara." I smiled and leaned forward.

"How sweet," I turned and Toothless snarled. "But young love never lasts, and neither will you." I snarled back.

"Ivar, I'm sorry," Hiccup said. He turned to the Vikings. "Kill her." Ivar wrapped his arm around my waist.

Suddenly we heard a roar. Everyone turned and looked to the skies. Hundreds of black shapes flew down at lightning speed.

The Night Fury were here. And the fight was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We charged.

God, it was horrible.

I swung my knife, aiming to hurt and render immobile, not kill. Ivar swung at a large Viking, slicing a small cut on him, knocked his helmet off, and hit him with the hilt of his knife.

The man fell over, unconscious. Eclipse pounced on Toothless and the two rolled. In the air Gust and Helga brought down a Grunkle. Several more brought down others.

Ivar and I fought side by side. Knocking out several, injuring more, and killing none. We fought in a beautiful and vicious dance.

A dragon charged at one of the Night Fury. I cried out a warning and chucked a large rock. The dragon fell and Night Fury leapt on it, leaving it immobile.

I swung around and hit a Viking. He fell over. I jumped and hit a Viking about to stab Gust. He turned and nodded.

I let my wings unfurl and I charged at a Nightmare in the air. I hit a part of its wing and back and it fell with a roar. I pounced onto another dragon, hoping to avoid its spikes.

I jumped back down to the beach after I brought it down.

I heard a Night Fury cry out. I spun around and a Night Fury fell to the ground, its neck sliced open. I ran over and fell to my knees.

"My Queen," it purred. Its eyes shut. I stared.

Then I roared. I swung around to the Viking with blood on his knife. I leapt—

—and landed as a dragon. I pounced on his chest. Just the weight of my whole body on his crushed him. Ivar turned and I looked at him.

My eyes glowed. I lifted my head and let out a blood curdling roar. The Night Fury turned to me. And so did the Vikings. I stepped onto a large rock to see everyone.

"Look at this." I yelled, shifting back. "What have the Night Fury ever done to deserve this!" I said gesturing to the dozens of Night Fury with cuts all over them. "You attack and kill us, though we do nothing, nothing!" I screamed. My fangs pierced my bottom lip. Ivar looked around.

The Vikings looked with them.

"Why are we fighting?" I said. "Why cant we be left in peace? Why can't anyone accept that we came here on our own? That this is where we want to be." The Vikings looked down in guilt. Ivar turned to his dad. Eclipse stepped off of Toothless. A Viking pet a Night Fury's head. I nodded, and then froze.

I sensed something, something very, very wrong. I spun around.

"No!" Ivar called out. Too late. Inferno's horns pierced my armor and plunged into my stomach. I let out a silent gasp. The Vikings and Night Fury gasped as well. Inferno snarled and pulled his horns out and I struggled to stay standing.

I put a hand over my stomach. My face clenched in pain and I struggled back. I looked up at Inferno and roared. Then I shifted.

And I pounced at him.

He stumbled back into the trees and I bit his left wing. He roared and swatted at me with his right. I moved and snapped at his snout. He roared again.

I ran around the back of him and got his tail. He hit me with his head (much like a giraffe) and I smacked into a tree. I struggled up and snarled.

I flapped my wings and pounced, latching on to his neck.

He swung his head around, trying to get me to release my death grip. I wouldn't give.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eclipse and Ivar running over. I stuck my claws in Inferno's neck to get a better grip.

He scratched me and mine and his blood sprayed the trees. I bit harder, and he stopped struggling. He fell and as I stood on shaky legs I shifted.

I heard a scuffle I turned my head and fell on Eclipse's back.

"Kara, come on, stay with me." she said. I put a hand on her back and used her to stand again.

"Ivar," I said through gritted teeth. He nodded. "Get the Vikings out of here and get the Night Fury to the volcano." He shifted uneasily.

"I—I can't talk to them." He struggled, helping me stand. I lifted my hand and it became a clawed foot. I touched his forehead and a drop of blood came to the surface. Eclipse shifted her body, trying to pull me away.

"Kara, doing that will make you weaker." She said. I shook my head and stood. I touched my finger and blood came up. I touched Ivar's forehead and I sucked in a breath. He gasped and I shook my head. After a second I moved my finger and collapsed on Eclipse. "Kara!" she said.

"Go Ivar." I urged. I climbed onto Eclipse and she lifted her wings. Ivar stared at me then nodded. He kissed my forehead and looked at Eclipse.

"Keep her safe." He said to her. She nodded and he ran back to the beach. Eclipse opened her wings and flapped them. We toke off. I gasped and groaned in pain.

"Hang on Queen." Eclipse urged. In response I moaned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Eclipse flew off towards the volcano and Ivar ran back to the Night Fury and Vikings.

"Where is she? Where is the queen?" Gust said running over to Ivar. Ivar shook his head in fear, and then he closed his eyes and stood tall. Be strong for her, he thought opening his eyes.

"Eclipse is flying her to the volcano now, Helga, go and guard her," Ivar said then he said, "Please," Helga nodded and took off. "Gust I need you to get all the Night Fury back to the volcano, treat the wounded, the dead we will take care of later." Gust nodded and ran to the Night Fury.

Ivar inhaled and walked over to the Vikings, looking right at his dad.

"You see what has happened now?" he said in disgust. "Because of you and your stupid ideas an innocent girl is hurt and she should could be dying. Because of you I can't be with her because I got to deal with you stupid heads." He said, looking at the Vikings. They all bowed their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Hiccup said. Ivar shook his head and started backing up.

"No you meant for all of this to happen." He whispered. "Just get out of here," he said, turning. "I have to go help her," he whispered, running to the woods.

Hiccup watched his son leave; a tear fell down his cheek as Astrid hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

But Hiccup knew his son loved them, he just needed to walk his own path now; somewhere his parents weren't able to protect him. He turned and the Vikings got back on their boats.

Ivar hopped on Gust's back and he flew toward the volcano. As soon as Gust was in the volcano Ivar hopped off and ran to a cavern in the volcano. Several Night Fury were resting or being fixed, but most gathered near the center of the room.

Hiccup ran over and gasped.

Kara lay on a make shift rock/bed/cot, her hand was over her stomach and Ivar cursed himself, the dragons couldn't bandage her. He took off Kara's armor and grabbed a knife, cutting open her bloody shirt. He left the top part and pressed his hand over Kara's covering the two wounds on either side of her midsection.

"Someone get me some wrap!" Ivar yelled some of the Night Fury ran off. Eclipse, Helga and Gust stayed and stood by Kara, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ivar," she whispered with a smile. She turned her head and smiled at Eclipse. "Eclipse, there you are my good girl." she said, using her free hand to pet the dragons head.

"Kara, I need you to focus on Eclipse okay? Keep talking," Ivar said, looking around frantically as the Night Fury searched. Kara laughed a little.

"About what?" she said, turning back to Ivar. Ivar bit his lip and looked around. A Night Fury scrambled over, a roll of wrap in his mouth.

"Tell me how you got that scar on your eye; I doubt you got hit by a branch." Ivar said, unwrapping it and wrapping it around Kara's middle. Kara closed one eye and thought.

"Well, when I went back to see Eclipse, she freaked out and spun around." Kara said, groaning. Ivar apologized over and over. "She scratched me, but I was backing away so she only grazed me." Eclipse put her head down.

"Sorry about that Kara," she whispered, rubbing her head on Kara's arm. Kara shrugged and looked down at her arm; it had a large scratch going from her elbow to her wrist.

"Hmm, another scar," she mumbled, wincing in pain.

"I'll get her to her room." Ivar said. He scooped her up and carried her off. Eclipse stopped in the doorway and sighed.

"Please take care of her," she whispered. Ivar nodded and walked down to Kara's room. He laid her down and stood straight again, walking to the other side of the room to grab another wrap for her left arm.

Suddenly she screamed out, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kara!" Ivar said, running over. Kara exhaled deeply.

"Ow," she mumbled. Ivar laughed under his breath and sat by her.

"You okay?" Kara nodded and sighed.

"The Vikings?" she said. Ivar frowned as he wrapped.

"Gone," he said. Kara looked at him and looked back down sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Ivar looked at her as he finished wrapping.

"For what? You're alive," he said with a smile. Kara looked up at him and sighed again.

"I guess," she mumbled. Ivar looked away and put her arm down.

"Get some rest," he said. Kara looked at him desperately and he smiled. "I'm not leaving, I promise." Kara relaxed and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you hurt?" she whispered. He shook his head, kissing her forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up and groaned from the burning in my stomach. I looked at the bandage around my midsection and sighed, turned and saw Ivar sleeping. I smiled and stood up, putting on a new shirt, some clean pants, and some black boots.

I walked to the throne room, still slightly stiff, and found several Night Fury. Eclipse turned and gasped. I smiled and waved; she ran over and snuggled into me, purring.

"Nice to see you too Eclipse," I said, hugging her. Gust and Helga walked over and I nodded to them.

"Majesty," Gust said. I looked at the three with a raised brow.

"Why did you guys come back?" I said. They all looked at each other.

"We flew for some time, but we all knew we couldn't abandon you, because you never abandoned us." Eclipse said. I smiled and looked around, the moon was still out but the sun would rise soon.

"We need to find a new island," I said. Eclipse and the others turned to me. "The Vikings know where the island is now; we need to move the island." The three nodded and I turned to Helga.

"I need you to get our fastest flyers together, one group will fly east, one west, and one north, find an island, any island. No one goes south, that's where the Viking's island is, and they'll follow us." Helga nodded and ran off.

"Gust gather all the Night Fury into the volcano and make sure everyone is there. Gather everything, when Helga returns with the news we leave, understood." I said. Gust straightened.

"Yes Highness," he said, running out. I turned to Eclipse and she straightened.

"What do I do?" she said. I smiled and walked over to my throne. I sighed.

"Take me back home." I whispered, holding up my black suit. Eclipse walked over.

"Home, Kara?" she said. I put on my black suit and turned to her.

"I want to see the Viking island one last time." I said. Eclipse seemed baffled, but she nodded. I wrote a note for Ivar and left it on the throne.

I braided my hair back and tucked it into my mask. I then hopped onto Eclipse's back and pulled my mask down.

"Show me how fast you really are, Eclipse." I whispered. And we took off.

I stood on a rock over looking the island as the sun rose. A tear escaped my eye as I watched the kids run around with their dragons. Then Hiccup walked out of his home, followed by two kids, a boy and a girl, Ivar's siblings.

I sighed and took off my mask, watching the two kids follow their dad, puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm guessing their asking, 'Where's Ivar? I thought you went to find him.'" I said, watching Hiccups face get sad.

"And he's saying, 'Ivar is following his own path.'" I turned and Gust landed near us, Ivar was on his back. I half smiled and turned back to the family.

"What path is that?" I said, leaning onto Eclipse as she watched the villagers. I could sense him walk up behind me, even before his arms wrapped around my middle.

"The path you walk," he whispered against my neck. I inhaled and sighed, turning to him.

"You sure you can walk away from them?" I said, looking over at his siblings. "Into a world you know almost nothing about?" he looked over at his siblings, then back at me.

"I'm ready if you are." He said, holding out his hand. I looked at it and put my hand in it.

"Let's do it," I said, leaning forward. My lips meet his and they parted and met again. I smiled and walked over to Eclipse. "Ready?" I said, climbing onto her back. Eclipse smiled and Ivar got on Gust, who bowed his head at me.

"Ready." Ivar said. I smiled a mischievous grin.

"Race ya!" I said, and Eclipse took off.

"Hey!" Ivar laughed, chasing after us. I laughed as we flew, urging Eclipse into the clouds. When we were high enough, I launched myself off of Eclipse, falling past Gust and Ivar. They stopped and watched, then Eclipse flew under me and we took off again.

I turned to Ivar and smiled. This was my new life, this was who I was, who I was always meant to be. I laughed and urged Eclipse faster; she roared and blew a fire into the air.

And I couldn't be happier.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

"Come back, Matilda!" the five years old called. She ran through the tunnel and finally caught up with her sister.

Her blonde hair had small curls that bounced with each step and bright green eyes filled with wonder and excitement. She smiled.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, staring at the small lake and the miniature field around it.

"Mom found this a few years ago, which is why she decided for this to be the island, Thora." Matilda said. She was nine had dark hair and fierce blue eyes. "She showed this place to me a long time ago, she says it's her thinking place." A boy ran in and looked at the two.

"Thanks for ditching me you guys!" the seven year old yelled. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes that sparkled with secret intelligence.

"You guys always do that!" he called, trying his hardest to not let it sound like he was whining.

"Edgar, we waited for you, but you were too slow." Thora said matter of factly. Edgar huffed and a little black, lizard like thing, crawled on his shoulder.

"Hi Stella," Matilda said to the baby Night Fury with golden eyes. The baby gave off a little roar/growl and blew a puff of flames and smoke.

"You know Helga's gonna be looking for you, right?" she said. The baby gave a throaty laugh.

"_And you know your mom's probably looking for you guys._" Stella said, as her brother climbed onto Edgar's head.

Suddenly they all turned. Kara tapped her foot at the cave entrance, Helga and Gust stepped in behind her.

"Guys I told you not to be out by yourself," Kara said. Ivar ran in from behind a few boulders near the lake.

"Hey guys, I found this cool—" he stopped when he saw his wife tapping her foot. "Uh,"

"Ivar," Kara growled, glaring at him in warning. Ivar smiled sheepishly. Eclipse poked her head out from where Ivar had come from and smiled. "Eclipse you too." Kara moaned.

"I'm sorry Kara; Matilda wanted to show Edgar and Thora this place." Ivar said gesturing around. "And, uh, well today is—"

He stopped, and pulled his hand from behind his back and produced a few lovely flowers.

"Happy anniversary," He said with a small smile. Kara's eyes were wide and she cleared her throat.

"Uh, Eclipse would you take everyone back to the volcano." Kara muttered. Eclipse nodded and scooped up the girls and Edgar.

"See ya Mommy!" Thora called. Kara smiled and waited until they were gone, then she turned to Ivar.

She stepped forward and Ivar held his breath. Kara grabbed his collar and Ivar flinched, but Kara pulled him to her and kissed him.

Ivar wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Without realizing it, he dropped the flowers and lifted Kara, his hands on her lower back.

For fourteen years now Kara and Ivar had been married, and for sixteen Kara had been Queen. Now she had three beautiful kids and the Night Fury once again had a home.

Kara pulled away and swallowed, remembering why she'd been looking for Ivar. Ivar picked up the flowers and his face was bright red.

"Ivar I have to tell you something," Kara said. Ivar nodded and held out the flowers. Kara smiled and gratefully accepted them.

"Fourteen years," Ivar said in wonder. "Wow, and now look where we are." Ivar smiled and held Kara to him. They walked through the fields and soon found a spot on a hill.

"Three beautiful children, can you believe it?" Ivar said, smiling. Kara looked away and mumbled something under her breath. Ivar turned to her. "What?" he asked. Kara spoke a little louder.

"Four," she whispered. Ivar's stared at her and Kara glanced at him. Ivar kissed her again and laid her back in the grass, still kissing his wife.

He smiled at her, kissed her stomach, and then kissed her mouth again.

"I love you," Kara whispered with a small smile. Ivar smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you more," he whispered, kissing the Night Fury Queen with a smile.

"Not possible," Kara grinned.


End file.
